A rainy night
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: After becoming a dad, Danny McCoy never thought it would be so hard, to leave again to serve his country... A McCoy family fic! dont own Vegas!
1. Montecito Rush

A rainy night

**A rainy night **

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq and has to explain to Jack that hre has to go****.**

**Chapter 1: Montecito rush **

Danny McCoy sat in his office after a long day, he couldn't go home yet. But it was late and Delinda would be worried.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door

"Danny?" Delinda opened the door

"hey!" Danny rushed to her "what are you…"

"Daddy!" Jack threw himself to Danny

"what are you doing here?" the marine asked his wife

"we came to see you daddy!" Jack said as Danny kissed him on the cheek

"I can see that, where is Jen?"

"she's downstairs with Mike and Piper"

"can we go home now daddy?" Jack asked Danny rubbing his eyes

"sure" Danny looked at Delinda and followed her downstairs holding Jack close

"Dee!" Piper said running towards them. Jen wasn't with her anymore

"where's Jen?" the blonde asked

"she's with cooper " Mike said reaching his friends

"looks like someone is tired" piper glanced at Jack who had fallen sleep. And Danny had started to rock him side by side

"I think you should go home" Mike said and Danny nodded

"come on baby let's go find Jen, so they can take Jack to bed" Piper told Mike and the two headed to cooper's office

"dee, I…" Danny started "we need to talk"

"can't we talk at home?" Delinda asked brushing Jack's hair

"no, I've got to take this off my chest" the marine said qietly listening to Jack's breathing

"what's wrong?" his wife asked. He barely acted like this after a long day at work

"let's go to the car" he said taking her hand and moving Jack to one side

"what about the baby?" Delinda asked as they got into the elevator. Danny stopped the elevator so Mike could hand Delinda the baby

"thanks mike"Delinda took Jen from him and held her thight "night man" Mike said as the elevator's door closed

When they reached the parking lot. Danny started looking for Delinda's van

"it's not here" she said refering to the car. "I asked a montecito driver to bring me in"

"oh" Danny mumbled and headed to his car. As he opened the back door, he sweetly palced Jack in the back seat and covered him with his Jacket. He opened his eyes for a second and when he saw his dad, drifted back to sleep

"we'll be home soon" Danny whispered to Jack and kissed his forehead

"do you have the baby's car seat?" Delinda asked Danny

"no, I think it's in your car" the marine told her

Delinda looked at her husband with certain disappointment "ecxactly how did you brought Jack to daycare today McCoy?"

"I sat him on the back, the two car seats were in your car" Danny said

"you know you could get a ticket for that let alone go to jail" Delinda reminded him "when did you become so irresponsable!" Delinda shoted at him

"shhh!" Danny palced a finger on her lips "you're going to wake them up!" he looked from Jen who was resting in her arms and little Jack behind him

"sorry, but seriously Danny you should have been more careful, this is your children's safety we are talking about" Delinda said getting on the co-pilot seat

"okay, I get I'm sorry" Danny honestly apologyzed "it won't happen again"

"let's hope it doesn't" Delinda said kissing Jen's forehaead

"can we go home now?" Danny asked like a teenager

"let's" his wife simply said

During the whole way home, niether man or wife spoke to one and other, the only thing heard was the other car's engines next to theirs and the ocassional sound if the city of Las Vegas

When they got home, Danny took Jack to bed while Delinda fed Jen. Once at Jack's room, Danny woke they boy up "hey buddy, let's put your pijamas on, kay?"

"daddy.." Jack mumbled and Danny laid him down on the bed "I want my T shirt" Jack said a little more awake

"okay and that means…" Danny thought for a second

"transformers daddy!" Jack shoted at him

"right, T" Danny laughed and took a pair of shortas from the drawer and the Optimus Prime T- shirt

"there" Danny had finished to change Jack while he was half sleep "okay man, ket's get into bed" . Danny tucked him in and wuth one last kiss, he left the room

"is she done?" Danny asked Dee as he entered the main room

"yes" his wife said glancing at the crib next to the bed

"good" he headed to the bathroom closing the door behind him

"hey" she greeted him with a kiss "I'm sorry about the blow up at the parking lot"

"it's okay, I'm sorry about not being careful" the marine kissed her wife passionately

"so any news from Dr Mars?" Danny asked her

"not yet" she said simply looking at her belly

"do we know?"

"no, we don't, I'm at least 10 weeks" she said proudly "we cant know yet"

"that's okay, I'm sure it's going to be a boy" Dannyy said kissing her belly

"how can you be so sure?" Delinda asked

"because you are as hormonal as you were when you were pregnant with Jack" Danny laughed

"that's not funny McCoy!" she hit him with a pillow

"what?" he asked hurt

"that's mean" Delinda sobbed

"okay, sorry baby" Dannt apologyzed and kissed her again

When she had calmed down she finally asked Danny about what had him so worried

"if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out, I don't want anything to happen to the baby" Danny started "promissed?"

"what's going on Danny?" Delinda asked looking at his sparkling brown eyes

"remember how people are bargging about war being over and all?" Danny reffered to the news that had spreaded around the country

"yeah"

"well that's not entirely true" Danny admitted and placed a hand on his head

"what are you saying?" Delinda asked about to cry

"I wish this was diferent Dee" Danny said hugging her because she had started to sobbed

"no, this can't be! Not again" Delinda screamed holding her husband close

**What do you think?? Should I go on with this ??**


	2. movie time

A rainy night

**A rainy night **

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq and has to explain to Jack that hre has to go.**

**AN: Jack McCoy is Danny and Delinda's first child, he was my own creation. **

**Chapter 2: Movie time **

Danny arrived at the Montecito, like any other day. He had dropped Jack off at daycare and made his way to the casino. But today was diferent; because he had told his wife that they needed him back with the marines for an strategic mission. Of course he was used to this like any marine; including Cooper would the only thing was that he had children and a wife now and leaving them felt like crap.

"moirning man" Mike greeted him

"hey" Danny said quietly not really on the mood

"so?" Mike asked anxiously "did you tell her?"

"yeah" Danny said taking a deep breath and focusing his eyes on the cameras

"how did she…?" Mike asked leaning closer to him so no one could hear him

"take it?" the marine asked louder. Mike nodded

"how do you think?" Danny asked anoyed

"morning" Mitch called behind Danny

"hey" both said in unison

Suddenly Danny's cell rang "Danny McCoy?"

"Danny it's Cooper could you come for a second?" the wyoming native asked

"sure. I'll be right up" he hanged up and headed to Cooper's office

"coop?" he asked knocking on the door

"come in" the owner said and Danny entered the extensive room

"what's up?" the marine asked his superior

"how are you?" Cooper asked offering him to sit down

"fine. Great" Danny lied sitting

"I don't believe that" cooper said and Danny nodded

"what do you mean?" Danny asked confused

"a friend of mine told me about your letter" Cooper informed him

"what letter?" Danny asked

"your marine's letter, it said you have 48 hours from today to be back at the base here in Vegas"

Danny nodded slowly "so you know"

"yes I do. The question here is does Delinda?" Cooper asked. After all these years he had began to care about Delinda and the kids

"yes sir" Danny said simply

"I see" Cooper stood up from his chair and Danny did the same

"go home Danny" the cowboy told him "have a good time with Delinda and the kids"

"what?" Danny asked confused

"I know what can happen if you don't go home right now and I think you do too" Cooper said placing a hand on the marine's shoulder "just go"

_**30 minutes later**_…

"excuse me Miss Wide?" the principal of the school headed to the daycare area

"yes?" the young lady glanced at her students and then headed to the door

"Jack McCoy's father is here to pick him up, he says it's important" the principal said pointing to the marine who was watching the kids play

"sure, just a sec" Amanda Wide excused herself and the principal nodded in Danny's direction

"thanks" the marine told Miss Wide

Jack had finally spotted Danny who was just staring tenderly at him "Daddy!" he ran towards him and Danny kneeled down to pick him up

"hey scout " Danny McCoy hugged his son and he responded laughing "you wanna go home bud?"

Jack nodded and his father headed to the door with a smile on his face. _God he sure was gonna miss him _

When they got home Delinda was already dressed and ready to go to work. Since she had a baby who needed a lot of attention cooper had allowed to arrive after the others

"what in the world?" the blonde asked when she spotted the two men of her life

"hey mummy!" Jack said happily as Danny sat him on the counter

"hey!" Dee answered in excitement

"what's up babe" Danny said in a very seductive voice

"hey you" she offered him a kiss which he answered happily "what are you boys doing here?"

"well, I got off earlier" McCoy said holdng her close

"and Jack?" Delinda glanced at her little boy

"he did too" Danny said sharing a mischiveous grin with his son

"can we do something fun?" Jack asked his parents inocently. Danny picked him up from the counter and the 3 of them headed to the main room

"okay scout what do you want to do?" Danny asked the boy who was now waiting for his parents to decide

"wanna watch The Lion King!" he said amused by the fact that he had the last word

"The Lion King it is" Delinda reaffirmed and Jack hurried to look for it

"how many times have we watched that thing already?" Danny asked his wife as the two took palces on the bed

"here daddy!" Jack launched himself to the bed with the DVD in hand

"okay let's see scout" Danny put the movie on the player and returned to the bed

"I'll go chek on Jen" Delinda glanced at the crib next door

"she's okay mummy come and watch!" Jack demanded

Delinda groaned and didn't move

For the next 95 minutes Danny enjoyed laughs tears and a good family time that kept him away from his worries. _His services could wait_

_**What do you think??**_


	3. cool guy's ride!

A rainy night

**A rainy night **

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq and has to explain to Jack that hre has to go****.**

**AN: Jack McCoy is Danny and Delinda's first child, he was my own creation. **

**Chapter 3: cool guys ride**

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Danny's alarm clock woke him up. He stretched his armto turn it off, not wanting to wake up Delinda who was sleeping next to him. He steped quietly out of the room and headed downstairs. He took a bowl from the counter and placed some cereal inside it, the proceded to fill it with milk. He was about to start eating when he heard noises next to him. Simba; Jack's little labrador was waiting to be fed. He stood up and walked to the yard to get the dog's food

"here" the marine put the plate infront of the dog, next to him and patted his head with one hand

"daddy?" a small voice said

"hey scout" Danny walked towards his 3 and so year old and the boy extended his arms for his father to pick him

"here" he sat him on hid highchair "you hungry?"

Jack nodded "Lucky charms!" he said excitedly and Danny cuckled "coming right up"

"daddy?" the boy asked as Danny put a bowl next to him and filled with Lucky Charms

"yeah?" he sat on a stool next to his son

"are we going on trip?" he asked inocently

Danny breathed heavily "why do you ask?"

"cause there's a bag outside your room" Jack told him

_Crap! Now how was he supoused to explain tha__?t._

"so are we?" Jack repeated anxiously

"well, not exactly scout" Danny started the goodbye speech he had been avoiding all this time "I…"

"you what daddy?" Jack was now getting impacient

"I have to go somewhere but you and mummy have to stay here" the marine ran his hand trough his hair

"and Jen?" the boy asked "is she going with you?"

"no she's staying here with you guys" Danny locked his eyes with Jack's

"when willl you come back daddy?" the 3 year old asked sadly

"I don't really know bud" Danny said and looked down to his breakfast _this was even harder than he believe it would be_

"daddy?" Jack looked down at his father he couldn't see his face burried in his hands

"come on bud" Danny said and cleaned his face from the tears "let's go for a ride"

Danny picked Jack up from the high chair and made his way upstairs

"let's put some clothes on kay?" Danny placed the boy on the bed when they reached the room

"but I'm dressed daddy!" Jack complained wacthing his father take a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from the dresser

"I know, but we can't go out in our pijamas can we?" Danny inquiered and Jack groaned "why not?"

"cause we are cool dudes!" Danny said launching himself to Jack and tickling him

"daddy stop it!" Jack complained laughig "stop!"

"will you get dress?" the marine aske sweetly as he sat next to his son on the bed

"yes sir" Jack nodded

"arms up!" Danny demanded. The little boy raised his arms and Danny helped his son put on the sweatshirt and the proceded to the jeans

"there, ready" the marine said proudly once they were done "now, I'll go get dressed, but you have to be really quiet because we don't want ot wake mummy up" Danny told Jack and the two of them headed to the main room quietly. Danny got dressed in less than a minute while Jack watched him from the door

"let's go" Danny whispered and Jack followed him downstairs

"daddy?" Jack asked again when Danny was about go get into the pilot's seat

"yeah?" the marine asked turning his head and palicing the keys on the keyhole

"why isn't mummy coming with us?"

"because I want to go out with you, not mummy" Danny told him and the boy smiled widely "cool!" he mutered and his father cuckled.

**S0 this is chapter 3: what do you think?? **

**AN: I know you are probably thinking (what's up with the 3 year old talking perfectly kid?!) but I just wanted to see the interaction between Danny and his boy!!**


	4. I'll be good forever daddy

**rainy night **

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq and has to explain to Jack that hre has to go.**

**AN: Jack McCoy is Danny and Delinda's first child, he was my own creation****. But I don't own Vegas!**

**Chapter 4: I'll be good forever daddy **

Danny and Jack entered the house quietly practically on their knees. They didn't want Dee to hear them

"boys?" Delinda asked confused from the kitchen when she spotted them

"hey hun" Danny said nerviously

"I read your note we could have gone with you! She complained

"but girls weren't allowed mummy!" Jack sat on the living room couch "just boys"

"says who?" Delinda asked indignaly

"daddy" Jack said simply pointing at his father

"come on babe, next time I'll take you kay?" Danny promised and held her close "you smell like fruit" he added

"Jen wasn't felling so good" Delinda informed him and Danny instantly jumped away from her

"mummy smells!" Jack chucked

"what happened?!" Danny asked glancing warningly at his son

"I was talking to Jordan and…" she started

"since when do you talk to Jordan?" Danny asked confused. Last time he had heard from both Jordan and Woody it had been months

"we always talk" she said and she could see Danny's lost expression "I just forgot to mention it"

"right…"

"and speaking of that, you hadn't told me about Booth's accident" Delinda told him "is Parker okay?"

"he's fine" the marine said

"hey Jack, let's go upstairs so you can shower" Delinda said glancing at her son "come on"

"do I have to?" Jack asked his parents. They both nodded

"come on honey" Delinda said sweetly, but he knew his mother wasn't kidding about showering. Danny?"

"yeah?" the marine asked picking up the newspaper from the counter

"could you go check on Jen?"

"sure, on my way" Danny said going trough the paper

"now Danny!" Delinda demanded for the top of the stairs

"I'm going…" the man dragged himself to the stairs. But the door bell rang before he could even move

"yes?" Danny asked opening the door

"Lt. McCoy?" My name is Landon Cash."

"sir" Danny said shaking the man's hand

"I'm sorry to bother you. But I need you to come with me"

"what?" Danny asked in shock "I still got a day"

"I know, but we'll be needing you earlier "

"Danny?" Delinda asked from behind. This made him jump

"Mrs. McCoy…" Cash said

"what's going on?" Delinda asked confused

"I…" Danny tried to explain

"we'll be needing your husband's services earlier ma'am" Cash sadly informed her

"What?!" Delinda was speechless "you cant do that!"

"I'm sorry" Cash apologized

Jack had been listening for a while now and couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something

"Daddy!" Jack ran towards his parents and Danny could feel him pulling his shirt "don't go daddy!"

"Jack…" Danny turned around and kneeled to his level "I have to"

"where are you going?" the boy asked sobbing

"I have to…" Danny started but Dee cut him off "Daddy has to go help his friends"

"when will you come back?" Jack asked. His brown eyes showed innocence

"remember the trip…" Danny explained "I have to go on that trip now"

"can mummy and me come?" Jack asked desperately "please!"

"sorry, not this time J" Danny said sadly hugging his son "I need you to be good…will you be good?"

"yes daddy" Jack said wrapping his arms around Danny's neck "I promise"

Danny stood up holding his sobbing son still close "pinky promise?"

Jack nodded and Delinda took the boy on her arms

"May I take a quick shower sir?" Danny asked Cash

"Yes you may lt." Cash nodded and Danny hurried upstairs followed by 3 pair of eyes

"Would you like to come in sir?" Delinda asked politely. She allowed the tall man inside and led him to the living room

"Mummy?" Jack finally spoke "can I go to my room?"

Jack headed upstairs and ran to the main room, where he found Danny getting dressed

"hey scout" Danny said weakly. Jack nodded and left the room

Once he was done. Danny made his way to the living room where cash was waiting for him

"ready" Danny muttered and he and the others walked to the door

"honey could you get Jen?" Danny asked his wife

"just a minute" Danny told Cash but he didn't seem to mind.

"hey princess" Danny took the baby from Delinda. He kissed her tenderly and held her close for a couple of minutes

"Daddy?" Jack asked behind Danny

"Hey, thought you didn't want to say goodbye to me" Danny admitted , but Jack didn't say a thing "here" Danny handed Jen to Delinda after giving her one last kiss and he picked Jack up "I'm going to miss you scout" Danny held the boy close "here daddy" Jack said handing his father a stuff anima. It was a lion

"honey" Delinda was moved

"it's for when you get scared and you need someone to talk to. He's a good listener"

Danny felt a tear roll down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rainy night**

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq , leaving his family wondering where he is **

**AN: Jack McCoy is Danny and Delinda's first child, he was my own creation. But I don't own Vegas!**

**Chapter 5: the call**

Jack sat at his usual place between his two best friends at the Montecito day care. Today was Saturday, so he didn't have to go to preschool.

It had been 3 weeks since Danny had left and his family had started to resent it.

Delinda had been drowning herself at work. Both Mike and Piper had been going to the McCoy's during the last few weeks but not even this made Dee feel better

Jack had also started to feel like something was missing; not even playing with Hooch and Haley made him feel better

Even Jen missed Danny; she was cranky all day and didn't sleep. Not even a little

That night while his mother was tucking him into bed, she seemed more off than lately

Jack looked at her curiously "mummy?"

"mhhh" Dee still didn't seem to be there

"When is daddy coming back?"

"I don't know hun, soon I hope" she kissed his forehead

"I hope so too" Jack breathed out

"Goodnight" Delinda kissed him on the cheek one last time and closed the door behind her.

Once in her room, she walked up to the baby's crib "you miss dad too don't you baby?"

Jen looked at her in owe. Delinda assumed that was a yes

"Come here" she picked the baby up "let's try talk to him"

She dialed something on the phone while she walked across the room with Jen

"_Hello?" a voice asked on the other end _

"_Cooper?" Delinda breathed hardly _

"_Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly _

"_Sure, everything is fine…" Dee said weakly "well no, I guess not everything is fine since Danny isn't here to tuck his kids to bed"_

"_Oh" Cooper breathed. He knew it hurt. It did _

"_I was wondering…" Delinda started "you know, since you are a con decorated marine an all…"_

"_Yes?" _

"_If you could get someone to help me talk to him" there was an awkward silence_

"_I'll see what I can do, but it will have to wait until morning" _

"_Okay, thanks cooper, night"_

"_Night"_

**Chapter 5 guys! I know it's short but next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Next: Jack and his family wait for Danny's call**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rainy night**

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq , leaving his family wondering where he is **

**AN: Jack McCoy is Danny and Delinda's first child, he was my own creation. But I don't own Vegas!**

Chapter 6: calling back

"_Danny?" Delinda whispered. A silence invaded the room _

"_hey D!" came McCoy's voice "I miss you" he added nostalgically _

"_I miss you too" she had started sobbing "we all do"_

"_is Jack there?" Danny asked his voice lighted up. He could hear Jack's excitement on the other end_

"_daddy?" he asked quietly "when are you coming home?"_

_Danny chucked. "soon" _

"_are you helping your friends?·" Jack asked . Delinda was holding Jenn close as he spoke , the house was quiet _

"_I'm trying, are you helping mummy?" Danny asked quietly _

"_I am daddy!" Jack said proudly . this made Delinda and Danny smiled _

"_come on J time for bed" Delinda said . the boy groaned _

"_I have to go to bed now daddy" he said sadly "I'll see you soon"_

"_I'll see you soon scout, I love you" Danny breathed sadly "goodnight"_

**Short but cute! Please review!!**


	7. McCoy spirit

**Rainy night**

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq , leaving his family wondering where he is **

Chapter 7: McCoy Spirit

Delinda had been waiting for this moment for months, the moment when Danny would finally come home and held her. She had received a call from Danny earlier that week, telling her we would finally go back home

As McCoy entered the casino that day, after three months of being away , he suddenly felt a rush of emotions flowing inside him . just the fact of seen his old friends. Kiss the woman he loved. Hold his children close, all of that made all the wait worthy on some kind of sick world

"Danny!" Delinda jumped to his arms and wrapped her legs around him . kissing him passionately, not wanting to let go. Danny suddenly lost balance, Dee had gotten big in this last months

"hey babe I've missed you too" Danny brushed her cheek with his hand and glanced at her belly "wow"

"I know, I'm huge" Dee blushed with a smile "come on"

"daddy!" Jack jumped to his father's arms with a big smile "I knew you would come back!"

"I see you been really helpful around with mummy!" Danny said hugging his son close "I've missed you scout"

"miss you too daddy!" Jack smiled widely which made Danny's heart melt

"and I've missed you!" Danny held 11 month old baby Jen as she stare at her father in owe . it was all okay again. The McCoy spirit was back in the house

"hey bud" Danny sat next to Jack's bed that night "I have something for you". Jack smirked curiously as his father handed him the small lion he had given him all those months ago

"he really helped me" Danny said sitting Jack on his lap

"did he helped your friends too?" he asked

"you know what?" Danny said cuddling with him on the bed "I think he did"

**Chapter 7! **


	8. All ended well

**Rainy night**

**Summary: Danny is called back to serve in Iraq, leaving his family wondering where he is **

Chapter 8: all things ended well

The day came. The birth of his new baby was here. They didn't know if it was a boy or girl, they just hoped it would be healthy.

"Congratulations, you have a girl" Dr. Mars handed the baby to Delinda.

"I don't know what's with me and girls" Danny joked

"Shut up!" Delinda stared at the baby "she's perfect"

"Hey, I've been thinking…" Danny said "I think I have the perfect name for this perfect girl"

"Really?" the baby locked her eyes with Danny's

"Hannah" Danny said sweetly "she was the woman who gave her life to save mine"

Delinda was about to burst into tears "what do you think?" she asked Hannah. The baby giggled

"think she likes it" Danny hoped a bright future for his little warrior, who had waited for him to return to be born and he thought of the woman who had given him the opportunity to do so

**The end**


End file.
